


My Sweetness

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Vampire!CC, there is almost no plot, they cuddle, vampire!jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Jake and CC finally admit to what they’ve always known.
Relationships: Christian "CC" Coma/Jake Pitts
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Kudos: 12





	My Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Set pretty soon after Scarlet Promises. 2012 BVB. 
> 
> This is just mindless fluff I wrote because I needed to take my mind after the situation with a certain bassist. And also because I wanted to write Jake and CC getting together, because they’re one of the main couples in this AU.

Jake had assumed that now he had gone back to his bunk, he’d get some quiet time to himself. He was wrong.

He wasn’t complaining about this, though.

“Jake.... let me in, I wanna cuddle,” CC’s voice was unmistakable, passing only slightly muffled through the curtain drawn across Jake’s bunk. The older vampire couldn’t help but smile a little as he pulled the curtain back just enough to see his best friend’s face. CC looked nothing short of adorable, warpaint partially rubbed off and messy as he stared at Jake.

“Come on, then. Even though it’ll be hard to fit you in here.” CC wasted no time in climbing into the bunk, somehow managing to not take an elbow or knee to any sensitive parts as he wrapped his arms around Jake. CC was warm, surprisingly so considering he was a vampire now. Fucking hell, CC was a _vampire_ now. Jake still struggled to wrap his head around that. All because Andy had no idea how to take care of himself.

“What’s up? I can practically hear the cogs turning in your brain,” CC giggled, snapping Jake back to real life. 

“Just thinking about how much I miss being able to feed from you.” Jake’s response was playful, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile as he reached a hand up to stroke CC’s hair.

“Fuck off...... I barely ever let you feed anyway.” The younger vampire sighed softly, nestling his head into the crook of Jake’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin there. “Besides, at least now I’m not the odd one out.” Jake was comfortable, and CC began to wonder if now was the right time to tell him...

Jake smiled softly at his best friend, tilting CC’s head up to look at him properly. “You were never the ‘odd one out’ CC. But I’m happy. At least now I won’t massively outlive you.” 

Hearing that last sentence, the drummer sighed softly before leaning in to Jake. He pressed his lips ever so gently to his friend’s, grinning into the kiss when he saw Jake’s expression go from shocked to content as the older vampire kissed him back. Pulling away, CC leaned forward to brush Jake’s hair out of his face before he spoke. “I’ve wanted to do that since I met you.” 

“Could’ve just asked, you adorable idiot,” was all Jake responded with before pulling CC back in for another kiss. They stayed like that for hours, or maybe it was just a few minutes - Jake couldn’t tell - before CC pulled away, resting his head on Jake’s chest. “I think I’m in love with you,” Jake murmured, arms lazily wrapped around his best friend’s torso.

“I think I love you too, Jake.” CC’s voice was quiet, almost nervous. The guitarist pressed a reassuring kiss to the top of CC’s head and pulled him in close.

“C’mon, though. Let’s get up and go to the lounge. I’m hungry, and much as I wish I could, I can’t feed from you anymore.” Jake chuckled a little as he playfully pushed his boyfriendoff of him, making sure to not accidentally push him out of the bunk. CC laughed back at him as they stood up before reaching his arm out and wrapping it around Jake’s waist.


End file.
